


Portugis dan Filipina

by SeiYoshi



Series: NulisRandom2k17 [1]
Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: M/M
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-10
Updated: 2017-09-10
Packaged: 2018-12-26 03:07:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 359
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12049998
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SeiYoshi/pseuds/SeiYoshi
Summary: Tidak ada yang lebih lucu selain pernyataan penuh percaya diri seorang respresentatif Portugal yang awalnya tengah berjalan beriring di sebelahnya.





	Portugis dan Filipina

**Author's Note:**

> Axis Power Hetalia © Hidekaz Himaruya  
> [01/06] - 08.43 PM
> 
> .
> 
> Joao Alexander da Silva as Portugal  
> Juan de La Cruz as Philippines

“Kau cemburu, ya?”

Juan baru ingin menapak kaki dan sebuah batu sialan terinjak tepat ke arah tapak sepatunya dengan menyakitkan. Pria Asia itu meringis kasar dengan mulut penuh merapal umpatan— Juan memincing mata tajam ke arah Joao yang masih menatapnya dengan tampang penuh tanya, sementara tangannya yang bebas menahan tonjokan Juan yang spontan memasang ekspresi penuh sebal. Joao menarik sudut bibir, Juan mendengus kemudian menarik kembali tangannya.

“Apa?”

“Kau sudah gila?”

Tidak ada yang lebih lucu selain pernyataan penuh percaya diri seorang respresentatif Portugal yang awalnya tengah berjalan beriring di sebelahnya. Kunjungannya ke tepian Douro di akhir musim panas bukanlah perkara baik mengingat tumpukan pekerjaannya di Manila belum selesai terhitung sejak beberapa hari belakangan, Juan berbalik dan sengaja menendang batu hingga menabrak lutut pria Portugal. Joao sialan itu menahannya di Porto. Bilangnya ingin sekedar mengundang Juan menikmati kota, tahu-tahu hampir setengah bulan dia belum jua memberinya izin untuk berpulang ke Filipina. Jika saja keduanya tidak berada di tengah kerumunan umum, maka Juan tidak akan segan mendampratnya dengan sepatu yang tengah dikenakan.

“Maksudku, kenapa kau marah saat aku bilang akan mengundang Eduardo juga dipertemuan kita?”

“Karena kau bilang pertemuan ini hanya untuk kita berdua!”

Juan berdecak. Tidak sudi mengakui soal kecemburuan yang dicuap sembarangan oleh lelaki Portugal itu.

“Aku ingin pulang ke Manila. Kembalikan uang dan barang-barangku, atau aku akan menceburmu ke dalam sana.” ancamnya mengintimidasi dengan telunjuk terarah lurus ke arah sungai di sisi kanan. Perahu apung merapat dan Juan menendangnya untuk segera menjauh, tidak memberi kesempatan Joao akan menyelamatkan diri jika saja dia bersungguh-sungguh menceburnya ke dalam sana.

Joao menilik ke arah sebuah sungai di samping tubuhnya.

“Silakan saja dan aku akan menarikmu bersamaku.” Pria itu menghela napas dan biner coklatnya beralih ke arah manik hitam yang sudah memasang ancang-ancang di depannya. Ternyata anak itu sungguh-sungguh soal perkataannya, Joao tertawa. “Lagipula aku bisa berenang, memangnya kau?” wajah Juan panas selang beberapa detik, langkahnya maju mendorong pemuda Portugal yang malah semakin terbahak melihat tingkahnya.

_BYUR_

Keduanya tercebur, Juan mendekap Joao tanpa sadar. Lupa akan kenyataan bahwa dirinya bukanlah seorang yang pandai mengambangi permukaan air.

“Sekarang siapa yang coba-coba cari kesempatan memelukku?”

Juan tidak menjawab apapun karena napasnya sudah tersendat.


End file.
